The present invention relates to a stepping or reversible motor with two separately excitable stator parts, each of which comprising at the external periphery polar teeth of alternate polarity, a ring or cylinder-shaped permanent magnetic rotor engaging between radial external and internal polar teeth. Such a motor is known from CH426 012. This known motor comprises two basically different stator parts having different dimensions which leads to a relatively expensive production. As for the rest, it would be difficult to achieve in all cases same characteristics, more particularly starting conditions independently of what stator part is fed through a capacitor with a phase shifted current.